Infinite Possibilities
by sari5156
Summary: Now that Rosalind and Robert are together in Columbia their combined intelligence can only lead to sucess right? A story of their journey together through Columbia (possibly up to when they die and after.) Also may be slight Robert/Rosalind later. R&R, 1st fic written in a while but constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first writing piece I have written in a long time(Yay!) So please excuse grammar errors and such for now while I get back into my writing groove.

I fell in love with the Lutece twins upon first seeing them in game and my brain screamed at me to write about them. Not 100% sure the entire storyline for this yet, but I had to write something or I was going to go crazy. This will probably be written from both Rosalind and Robert's points of view. May be some Robert/Rosalind later..I will see how it goes.

Robert stared at Rosalind's hand as it stretched through the tear, unsure whether he should touch it or not. He has spoken with Rosalind for many nights through Morse code, now he could physically see her, and she wanted him to touch her hand. That didn't mean he trusted her though, she had _that look_ in her eyes.

"Robert, don't you want to make sure I'm real." Rosalind pushed, staring up at him imploringly.

He knew it was a stupid question, of course she was real but he reached out and touched her hand anyways. Faster than he could blink, Rosalind's fingers ensnared his wrist, and with a quick tug he felt himself fall through the tear. He tumbled through and fell on top of Rosalind. Turning his head back he saw that the tear through which he entered was quickly closing. Jolting up he dashed for the tear only to collide with solid wall.

"Rosalind, how could-"Robert began to yell, but fell to his knees as it felt like his head was smashed with a hammer. Grabbing the sides of his head, he jammed his eyes shut as images of a life similar to-but not his own- slammed into his mind.

"Robert, your nose is bleeding." Rosalind commented as she kneeled beside him and placed a handkerchief to his nose. All Robert could do was glare at her angrily until the pain in his head subsided. Rosalind remained perched beside him her chin resting on her hand , her cool blue eyes surveying him curiously, not saying anything more.

"Send me back to where I belong!" Robert demanded of her even though he knew it was impossible. This was _their_ first successful tear and it was a long shot at best to get it stable again. Not to mention the infinite possible universes the tear could open to that were not his own...they still had so much research to do on the subject.

"Well Robert you know I can't do that." Rosalind sighed as she walked over to the machine and fiddled with it. "The machine seems to be burnt out after our successful opening of the tear." She didn't seem too concerned with sending him back.

"You know I don't belong here in, in..." Robert thought for a moment as images of a city floating in the skies filled his mind. "Columbia. And what are people going to say about my sudden appearance! You suddenly and mysteriously have a twin who was never here before. And what about _my_ research back in _my_ universe, and _my_ life back in _my _universe... " He knew he was going off on a tangent, something he usually didn't do.

Rosalind waved her hand at him unconcerned with such matters. "We will worry about that in the morning, your nose is starting to bleed again and you are looking weak." Robert wavered he was feeling weak, and tired, and angry.

"Let me take you up to my room." Rosalind pressed and led him towards her room. Upon arriving he collapsed on her bed, exhaustion haven taken hold and let his mind succumb to sleep.

Sleep wasn't restful though as his memories and Rosalind's meshed and melded together leaving him more confused than he had ever been in his life. Unsure where her memories began and his ended he twisted fitfully in his sleep, under Rosalind's inquisitive gaze.

Well that is it for now, I know it is short but there is more to come don't worry. I am just too tired to write any longer tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

So chapter 2 is finished! I am starting to feel my writing mojo sink back in, hence this chapter being longer than the 1st. Also I figured out how to put lines in,lol.

Also because I forgot to say so in the 1st chapter, I do not own the characters, or places discussed in this fic.

* * *

Rosalind watched Robert sleep with rapt attention, her pen flying across the page of her notebook as she recorded the events of that night. She thought about waking him a few times when she noticed he seemed to be having trouble sleeping peacefully. But decided against, best to let his mind sort out what just happened to him.

"Ah I have so many questions for him when he wakes up!" She told herself cheerfully. "It will be nice to have someone around who shares my common goals and interests. If we work together I am sure there is nothing we can't do!"

Once Robert sank into a peaceful sleep Rosalind could feel her eyes begin to grow heavy. The night's excitement having finally having worn off, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Uncomfortable kinks all over welcomed Rosalind as she woke up the next morning. Looking over at Robert sleeping peacefully she decided she would have to add ordering another bed onto her to do list today. Pushing out her chair she carefully crept downstairs to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Mulling over the day's events to come she prepared breakfast for both Robert and herself. She smiled to herself; this would be her first test to see just how alike she and Robert really are. Just as she was finishing setting the table she could hear Robert walking around upstairs.

"Down here!" She called up to him, sitting down and starting to eat her breakfast.

A few moments later Robert walked into the kitchen and stared at the food set out on the table, his eyes widening as he digested the scene."Orange Pekoe Tea- ½ a teaspoon of sugar, a touch of milk. And toast with honey on it for breakfast-"

"Every morning." Rosalind added. She cheered inwardly to herself; her first test of their similarity was a success.

"Without fail" Robert finished and sat down at the table. He fixed her with a hard stare and said, "I am still mad at you" before starting to eat his breakfast.

Rosalind sighed, "I know, as long as being mad doesn't get in the way of what we have to get done today." She knew that with time his anger would fade, and it would be replaced with eagerness and joy once he realized how great they could be working together.

"What we have to get done today?" He questioned.

"Well first we have to check the machine and make sure nothing is damaged or broken form last night, get a bed for you, go purchase more clothes for you, and also more groceries-" Rosalind started

"- you don't have a butler to do all that inane running around for you?" Robert interrupted.

"Uh no, I am between butlers right now. They have absolutely no appreciation or understanding for the work that I do and the way things have to operate around here." She stated matter-of-factly, "So they usually end up quitting after a short time. And now I am tired of spending money on incompetent workers who never last. So yes I don't have a butler."

The corners of Robert's mouth twitched up into a smile, "I see. Well you must be more severe with your butlers than I am"

Aha! Their possible first difference, "so you have had the same butler for a while then?" Rosalind inquired.

"Mmm yes, David has served me well for the past few years... Oh my god David! What is he going to do when I am suddenly not there anymore?" Robert covered his face with his hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

Rosalind waved her hand at him unconcerned, "I am sure he will be fine. Now let's clean up and take a look at the machine."

Robert looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind and began to help her clean up. With cleaning finished the pair walked into the study where the Lutece Tear machine was located and began preliminary inspections. Rosalind pulled off the panel that led to the internal wiring and upon further inspection let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well looks like we will have to go down to Fink's Manufacturing and order in some more transistors and fuses." Rosalind grumbled as she began pulling out the wrecked parts and tossing them aside.

Robert turned from checking the power box and gave her a deep look, "You don't like going there and you don't like Fink do you..."

"No I don't, you remember that! How fascinating we will have to discuss the development of your own memories and mine"

Quick rapping at the back door kept Rosalind from continuing her discussion. Confused she got up and walked over to the back door to see who would be visiting her this early in the morning. Upon opening the door she came face to face with The Prophet. He brushed past her quickly and walked into her study where the Lutece Tear machine was located.

"Who is this?" She hears the two male voices echo at the same time and hurriedly entered to ease their confusion. She walked over and stood shoulder to shoulder with Robert and said smoothly, "this is my brother Robert. He just arrived here in Columbia late last night."

Comstock's eyes narrowed at the pair, "I didn't authorize and more arrivals to Columbia."

Rosalind let out an uncomfortable cough, "ah yes, well he came through the tear I made."

"Came from where?" Comstock questioned.

"... Another universe... I was finally able to make a tear stable, but now the machine is broken so I can't do more tests to confirm that it was not just a onetime event." Rosalind said slowly.

Comsotck had a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Well I was coming to check up on your progress so... whatever parts you need replaced I will tell Fink to have ready ASAP. Also ensure that your...brother is baptized properly-"

"- I will most certainly not be baptized!" Robert countered angrily. Comstock's eyes grew wide with fury and Rosalind knew she quickly had to put a stop to the fight that was about to unfold.

"Don't worry Prophet, I will ensure that the rest of the proper procedures for new arrivals will be followed Prophet." Rosalind quickly added, while squeezing Robert's wrist as a silent warning to remain silent.

Robert remained silent thankfully, but both continued to stare at each other crossly.

"I will be keeping a watch, let me know when you are finished with your repairs and such." Comstock ordered and swept out of the house.

Rosalind let out a heavy sigh. . Rosalind didn't agree with _The Prophet's_ ideals nor _The Prophet_ hers... they had an unspoken understanding of that. She must educate Robert on which opinions _not_ to express when around Comstock because he doesn't like to hear opposition. And when he doesn't like something, or someone he gets rid of them. She didn't want to lose Robert just because he didn't agree with Comstock.

" . .baptized." Robert ground out slowly fixing Rosalind with a terse stare.

"It is some stupid formality they put everyone who arrives here through. You just have to pretend to care, I did." Rosalind reasoned.

"No, absolutely not!" Robert argued.

"Please you must! Comstock might have you killed if you don't; he sees it as rebellion to not be baptized." Rosalind's voice cracked with desperation.

This gave Robert pause, "fine, I will do it."

Rosalind beamed at him, "Thank you. Now let's get cleaned up and head over to Fink's Manufacturing to pick up those new parts."

* * *

Next chapter: Fink's manufacturing, going to the market and possibly Robert's baptism.

R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the longer time between updates, final exam week at my college reared its ugly head so I (unfortunately) had to study instead of writing about these 2 wonderful ginger physicists. But now I have no school for 4 months, muahahaha.

* * *

To say that Robert was happy that this _Prophet _was gone was an understatement. He let out a frustrated sigh as he helped Rosalind gather up the burnt out machine parts and questioned Rosalind. "Why do you put up with a man like that?"

Rosalind turned around and gave Robert a hollow look, "He was the one who gave me a chance when no one else would. He has also paid me a lifetime commission for making his dream of a flying city come true."

Right, Rosalind would have had a much more difficult time finding success in their chosen career field than he would have. He supposed he should give the man some credit for that. "Wait did you just say a flying city?"

Rosalind walked up to what appeared to be a mechanical stallion and unplugged a cable from its neck. She turned around, smiled at him and climbed aboard the horse, "You will see shortly, now hop on. There are many things we must discuss on our way over to Fink's Manufacturing."

"A mechanical horse?" Robert questioned.

"Well yes we can't exactly have the real ones running around a city floating in the sky" Rosalind explained. "These things are usually run on Shock Jockey but seeing as I have no desire to consume one of those atrocious Vigors mine is run off electricity generated the normal way."

"Good point, I suppose not. What is Shock Jockey and what is a Vigor?"

"I will explain it to you while we are travelling."

"Very well," Robert climbed up behind Rosalind and wrapped his arms around her middle as she set the horse off at a quick trot. His mind whirred around in circles as he tried to organize his thoughts, he was going to question Rosalind about everything but chose instead just to remain silent and observe his surroundings.

Columbia appeared to be just like any other city. Women bustled about their daily chores, children ran about the streets playing games. Other than posters rich with religious propaganda and Vigors... Robert did a double take when he saw a poster for "Shock Jockey" which displayed a man shooting lightning from his fingertips at a demon. That was the thing that Rosalind said would normally power this automated stallion. "What on earth is a vigor?"

Rosalind huffed, "Vigors are a solution that once drunk alter one's genetic code granting them supernatural abilities..." Rosalind shook her head, "There are other scientists in Columbia who are working to produce the Vigors and the Salts that power them, under Fink's sponsorship and production. I have warned them that more extensive research into the possible long-term negative side effects needs to be performed before they are sold to the general public, beyond the fact that the average person _should not _be able to throw fireballs around at their every whim. But do they listen, no, what the people want, the people get." Rosalind looked back at him her eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry; I am going off on a rant"

He flashed Rosalind a brief smile, "It's alright; if you are like me then you don't keep any friends which doesn't properly allow one to vent their frustrations." Robert scanned the skyline and noticed a large statue of a woman. He studied the statue a bit more and noticed it looked a bit familiar. "Hey can we go over there, I want to see that statue."

Rosalind looked over to where he was referencing, "well if you really want to we can go over and look at it."

Rosalind guided the horse over to the statue and powered it down. Robert hopped off first then helped Rosalind off. He looked up at the statue then down at the inscription, "R. Lutece gave Columbia her wings..."

"Why don't you look over the banister you can see how I empowered this city to fly." Rosalind walked past him to the banister.

When he looked out at Columbia he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Buildings upon buildings floating in the sky amongst the clouds, it was so beautiful, so surreal and if he wasn't standing here he wouldn't have believed it possible to exist. Robert looked over at Rosalind as she surveyed her work, "Wow Rosalind, this city is majestic... and it wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for you."

Rosalind quickly looked away from him, her cheeks coloring a bit "yeah I suppose not, thanks." She began walking back to the automated stallion. "We should get going; there is a lot that we have to get done today."

Robert followed her back onto the horse and they continued on to Fink's manufacturing. Robert remained quietly contemplative again over the next part of their journey. He had thought about going back to his universe once they repaired the machine, but now he knew he could never go back. After finally meeting Rosalind in person –the first person he has ever really had a connection with- he knew he could no more leave her side than choose to stop breathing. She was right together they could be great people.

Rosalind's voice cut into his thoughts, "We will have to leave the horse here and grab the Sky Line to the manufacturing plant."

"Oh alright," Robert hopped off the horse and looked around, "Where is the Sky Line?"

"Over there," Rosalind pointed to a platform where people were lined up to get on a passenger car that was attached to two rails from above.

"The Sky Line looks like an upside down railway," Robert commented.

Rosalind studied the Sky Line as they waited their turn to board, "Hmm I suppose it does."

Robert decided to make conversation while they waited in line, "So if Columbia is an ultra-religious city, where does science fit into all of it."

"Well Comstock isn't an idiot; he realized that if he wanted his city to advance and not remain stagnant then he would need to have a science department. So I and a handful of other scientists compose the Columbia Science Department. For the most part we all work on independent projects, so far nothing too large has come about that requires all of us to work on it together." Rosalind explained.

It came their turn to board the Sky Line, once aboard they walked over and stood at the front of the train.

"If you thought my statue was a sight to see wait until you see the statue Fink had made of himself," Rosalind scoffed.

The cart began moving along the rails and Robert didn't have to wait too long to see what Rosalind was talking about. A huge solid gold statue of a man he assumed was Fink loomed in front of the manufacturing plant. He narrowed his eyes at the gaudy statue amazed that anyone could be that full of them self and felt memories of said individual rise to the surface of his thoughts. Fuzzy distorted memories of speaking with Fink confused Robert at first, he had not ever met the man...but of course Rosalind had. He put a hand on his forehead and felt something wet leaking down from his nose. Robert felt a handkerchief press up against his nose and looked over to see Rosalind giving him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I am okay. I just had some more of your memories mesh with mine."

"Hmm, interesting it seems when you focus on some fact of my life this happens."

"I think it is my mind trying to cope with our difference in memories. Seeing as we are effectively the same person both occupying one universe, when only one of us should be here."

Rosalind gave him an apologetic look, "It was impulsive of me to bring you through so quickly...I know we were planning on doing some trials with passing inanimate objects through before having one of us try to cross... Here I am chastising my colleagues for not studying the long-term negative effects of their ventures when I didn't take the time to do that myself..."

Robert handed Rosalind her handkerchief back, "The occasional nosebleed and headache isn't much of a price to pay for being here with you."

"If you say so. Ah it looks like we have arrived." They disembarked and walked along the boulevard towards the factory. Robert enjoyed that they walked along at the same pace; he found most people walked too slow for his liking.

Once they entered the manufacturing plant he noticed a tall man clad in a dark suit with a top hat waiting at the end of the hallway. He heard Rosalind let out a frustrated sigh upon spotting the individual.

"I was hoping Fink would send his assistant Flambeau to help us but I guess he has decided to assist us in person."

As they neared Robert could tell it was Fink, the man who had a golden statue of himself. He also noticed that the man seemed to tunnel vision on his sister. He felt a wave of annoyance with this man grow in him.

"Ah Rosalind, good to see you. You haven't been around the factory in a while." Fink tipped his hat and flashed a beaming smile towards Rosalind.

Rosalind had an impassive look on her face, "Mmm yes I have been quite busy as of late"

Fink finally decided to acknowledge his presence, "Oh and who is this?"

"This is my brother Robert, he just arrived here yesterday," Rosalind patted his arm.

Robert put on a fake smile, "Nice to meet you..."

"Jeremiah Fink, owner of Fink Manufacturing and inventor of the Kinetoscope and the Sky-Hook. I didn't know you had a sibling Rosalind, let alone a twin." Fink smoothly stated and reached out to shake Robert's hand.

"Yes we were not very close when we were growing up," Robert shook his hand only to remain polite, the look in this man's eyes plainly showed that he would put profit margins before any scientific endeavours.

"Here is the list of what we need. I would like them delivered to my home as soon as possible." Rosalind interjected handing the list over to Fink.

Fink scanned the list over quickly, "I will ensure all your requested items are delivered to you before sunset. The Prophet let me know to put a rush on anything you are requesting, must be an important project you are working on. Well since you are here why don't you have a look at the newest Vigor about to come off the production line, just in time for the annual fair? Of which I hope to see you there this year, we are planning to have better fireworks than any other year. "

"We have a lot to get done today Fink, I can't spend the day traipsing around your factory, and I doubt I will go to the fair, I find little there to be of my taste"said Rosalind dryly.

"Ah Rosalind you gotta live a little and get out of your lab other than to come here! " Fink continued in a suggestive manner, "But anyways what I want to show you will not take very long." He quickly turned on his heel and began to proceed further into the factory.

Rosalind looked back at him and sighed, "Come along then."

Robert followed keeping pace with Rosalind as Fink went on about his factory and how many things he produced, how he employed most of Columbia. Robert supposed he was trying to be informative but it just came out arrogant and annoying. After about 5 minutes of his talking Robert tuned him out and turned to Rosalind. He wondered if she was as good at reading lips as he was.

Robert poked her arm, 'What is the deal with this guy?' he mouthed and gestured to Fink.

'He thinks he is so great because he is the monetary back bone of this city, it gets quite irritating that is why I dislike coming here.' She mouthed back

'And his obvious attraction to you'

'That too'

'He seems like a difficult man to deal with for any length of time.'

'He is trust me'

"Ah here we are" Fink states cutting into their silent conversation.

Robert looked over from the catwalk they were standing on. He saw people wielding water as a weapon, a tool. He was confused some people seemed to throw the water at dummies and make them fly back while others used it to bring the dummies closer to them.

"I call it Undertow!" Fink stated proudly

Rosalind tilted her head and said exactly what Robert was thinking, "What is the point?"

"Ah yes well if one found them self face to face with an unsavoury individual they could use this Vigor to push them away...or if there was something you wanted but couldn't reach you can use this Vigor to pull that item to you. I have been thinking of offering it to the police, it could be useful when dealing with criminals." Fink smugly stated.

"And the negative side effects of consuming such Vigor?" Rosalind questioned tersely.

"None what-so-ever."Fink countered, Robert highly doubted this fact was true.

Rosalind rolled her eyes, "Well this has been great, thanks for the tour but we really do have to get going." Rosalind began steering him back the way they came.

"Of course, thank you for coming along. Have a good day and I hope to see you at the fair!" Fink cheerily called as they walked away.

They made double-time exiting the factory seeing as neither of them wished to linger there any longer than necessary. Robert noticed that Rosalind's demeanor improved as they got further away from the factory.

Rosalind looked at her watch as they boarded the Sky Line, "Well we still have enough time to go to the market and pick up groceries, some more clothing for you... I suppose we should also have lunch at some point...then we can get that pesky baptism over with. Hopefully by that point all of the items we requested will be brought over and we can get back to repairing the machine."

"Sounds like a busy day," Robert observed. Rosalind flashed him a quick worried look. "Good thing I like busy." Rosalind gave him a relieved smile.

So far today had turned out good, one annoying entrepreneur aside. Robert hoped the rest of their first full day together would be just as enjoyable, though he was still dreading this "baptism" he would have to go through later.

* * *

Originally I was planning on adding more to chapter 3 but I think this is enough for now. Next chapter I will put in their trip to the market, Robert's baptism and any other shenanigans I can think of.

As for Fink having a thing for Rosalind it just kinda came to me as I was writing that part out. I thought about the fair and how the girl he called "the prettiest young white girl in all of Columbia" has reddish/brown hair and just decided he has a thing for redheads.

Anyways R & R!


End file.
